


Überraschung!

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Birthday, Idiots in Love, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann non si degna nemmeno di alzare gli occhi dal giornale per rispondergli. «Newton, domani è il mio compleanno.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschung!

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tempo [1000 parole]_ @ [COW-T #4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/71606.html). (#greenarmy ftw!)
> 
> Il titolo dovrebbe significare "Sorpresa!", perchè sono una demente.

Il fatto è questo: c’è un film al cinema, e Newton vuole andarci.   
  
Nessun problema fin qui, ma il film in questione è sui kaiju e Newt non conosce una sola persona che lo accompagnerebbe volentieri, e ha sempre odiato dover andare al cinema da solo.   
  
Per cui decide di trascinare Hermann. In fondo il mese prima l’ha accompagnato alla conferenza più noiosa dell’universo, ed è stato pure costretto a vestirsi “a modo, giusto cielo”, è solo ricambiare il favore. Doveri coniugali, eccetera.   
  
Non gli interessa nemmeno dover patire i commenti indignati di Hermann durante il film.   
  
Così quella mattina lo raggiunge in cucina, si appoggia disinvolto al tavolo con una tazza di caffè in mano e un sorriso smagliante, e fa la sua proposta. Hermann non si degna nemmeno di alzare gli occhi dal giornale per rispondergli: «Newton, domani è il mio compleanno.»   
  
«Eddai, non– aspetta, cosa.»   
  
«È il mio compleanno.»   
  
«Da quando?»   
  
Hermann gli dedica uno dei suoi sguardi affettuosi da _non posso credere che tu abbia superato la prima elementare, figuriamoci avere sei dottorati_. «Da quando sono nato.»   
  
«Uh, puoi considerare compleanno anche la tua nascita? Anche se ancora non c’è nessun anno da, be’, compiere? No, zitto, non mi distrarre – _domani è il tuo compleanno_?»   
  
«Credevo l’avessimo chiarito?» mormora, voltando pagina.   
  
«Perché non lo sapevo?»   
  
«Non sei il più acuto degli osservatori.»   
  
«Ehi!» squittisce Newt, ma non può dargli torto. Dategli un pezzo di kaiju e saprà dirvi cos’aveva mangiato quando gli è caduto il primo, mastodontico dentino, ma per il resto… heh. È dovuto letteralmente entrare nella testa di Hermann per capire che non lo odiava ma voleva strappargli i vestiti quasi quanto Newt voleva strapparli a lui, dopotutto.   
  
Ma non può essere un caso _così_ disperato da aver passato otto anni con Hermann senza sapere il suo compleanno, no?   
  
Se non fosse che in guerra non c’era tempo per star dietro a cosucce del genere, e non c’erano più calendari ma solo l’orologio, sopra le loro teste, a scandire il tempo in attacchi su attacchi, e un paio di volte si è persino scordato il _proprio_ compleanno perché troppo preso da qualche esperimento, per cui.   
  
…ma anche così, sono _otto anni_. È un bel po’ di tempo per ignorare il compleanno della tua persona preferita al mondo.   
  
«Davvero, _perché_ non lo sapevo?»   
  
«Evidentemente non ritenevi importante saperlo.»   
  
_Ouch._ Non è tanto l’insinuazione a far male – no, okay, è anche quella – ma l’assoluta serenità con cui Hermann lo dice, come se fosse una cosa scontata con cui è sceso a patti da tempo. «Piano con i sensi di colpa, okay. E poi tu non sapevi il mio!»   
  
Hermann lo fissa da sopra i suoi occhiali da nonno con quello sguardo carico di pietà e irritazione che riesce a far sentire Newt come il più scemo della classe, e a farlo comportare, per contro, ancora più da demente.   
  
(È un dono.)   
  
«Lo sapevi?!»   
  
«È nel tuo file,» dice Hermann, poi distoglie lo sguardo e fissa il muro arrossendo un pochino, come se _quella_ fosse una cosa di cui vergognarsi, e – oh dio, i dolci. Tutti quei dolci praticamente introvabili che puntualmente comparivano sulla sua scrivania in giorni che, realizza ora, erano il suo compleanno.   
  
Pensava che fosse un ammiratore segreto!   
  
(Che in un certo senso…)   
  
«Ommioddio. Le ciambelle, le Neujahrspretzel, quella Sacher che mi ha quasi fatto piangere di gioia – _eri tu_?»   
  
«Credevo fosse ovvio,» sbotta, ma è sempre intento a fissare il muro e il rossore pian piano gli sta scivolando lungo il collo, e Newt scoppia a ridere perché c’è poco altro che possa fare.   
  
«Scherzi? Metà delle volte non sapevo nemmeno che giorno fosse, figuriamoci. E poi – hai visto cosa…» Si agita una mano ad altezza tempie, il modo migliore per indicare il dannato casino perpetuo che ha in testa. «Ci è voluto un Drift per capire che volevi diventare la signora Geiszler, dai.»   
  
Hermann diventa di una sfumatura di prugna semplicemente deliziosa. «Se i miei regali erano così poco apprezzati–»   
  
«No, Herm, no no no, cosa stai dicendo, i tuoi regali erano la parte migliore di quelle giornate, okay, ho passato _settimane_ a tentare di capire di chi fossero, non avevo _idea_ , e tu continuavi a urlarmi di metterli via–»   
  
«Li stavi mangiando sopra una carcassa di kaiju!»   
  
«Perché erano così buoni che non potevo appoggiarli nemmeno un secondo! Cosa potevo saperne! E adesso viene fuori che in realtà erano regali, e che anche tu hai un compleanno! E io non ti ho mai fatto niente!» Sgrana gli occhi, e impallidisce. «…non ti ho mai fatto niente.»   
  
«Newton.»   
  
«Sono il ragazzo peggiore della storia dell’umanità, il ragazzo peggiore da questo lato della Breccia e anche dall’altro, non ti ho mai–»   
  
«Newton–»   
  
«Nemmeno fatto gli auguri!» Si siede, orripilato. «Devo recuperare otto anni di compleanni.»   
  
«Ti assicuro che non è affatto necessario–»   
  
«Cosa vuoi? Un viaggio? Una lavagna nuova? Vuoi un diamante? Posso procurarmi un diamante, se vuoi, i prezzi sono sprofondati dopo la guerra–»   
  
«Prova a sperperare i nostri soldi in una sciocchezza del genere e giuro che–»   
  
«Ho trovato! Posso tatuarmi il tuo nome da qualche parte!»   
  
«Sei un imbecille degenere,» dice Hermann, ma Newt nota il modo in cui trattiene il fiato per una frazione di secondo, e okay, magari il suo nome no, ma l’idea di tatuarsi qualcosa per Hermann vale sicuramente la pena di essere messa da parte. «Se avessi voluto qualcuno che perdesse tempo in certe smancerie, avrei scelto di passare la vita con qualcun altro.»   
  
«Ma Her _maaaaaann_ ,» dice, ignorando la capriola del suo stomaco alla disinvoltura con cui Hermann si lascia sfuggire commenti del genere, «voglio fare qualcosa di carino per te. Tutti quei gesti e io non ho mai… voglio prendermi cura io di te per una volta, okay?»   
  
Hermann lo fissa, occhi grandi e bocca semiaperta e espressione dolorosamente vulnerabile, e Newt non può fare altro che scattare ad abbracciarlo come un anaconda, perché sa il cielo se Hermann non ha bisogno di uno o due o duecento abbracci in più.   
  
«Penserò a qualcosa,» mormora, un po’ rigido, contro la sua spalla, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alla sua vita, e Newt sorride tra i suoi capelli.   
  
«Sicuro che non vuoi un diamante?»

**Author's Note:**

> Le Neujahrspretzel, mi dice l'internet, sono "ciambelle di capodanno". Essendo Newton nato il 19 gennaio, seemed fitting. (Hermann è nato il 9 giugno, jsyk.)


End file.
